


Borstal

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, borstal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma problemy z panowaniem nad złością i trafia do poprawczaka. Louis jest stażystą i…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borstal

Harry już jako małe dziecko był bardzo ruchliwy, i niegrzeczny. Oczywiście, tylko jeśli chodziło o inne dzieci, takie, które go obrażały. Harry nie lubił być obrażany, ani znieważany.

Szanował tylko tych, którzy szanowali jego, dlatego często wdawał się w bójki.

W domu był aniołkiem, ponieważ wszyscy go kochali, i nawet ze świadomością, że poza domem jest niegrzeczny ich uczucia względem niego nie zmieniły się.

Jego mama była z niego dumna, gdy udawało mu się utrzymywać emocje na wodzy. I nawet przez kilka lat miał na koncie bardzo mało bójek.

Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zorientował się, że jest gejem. Jego matka wiedziała, że w liceum będą ludzie, którzy nie będą tego tolerować, i wiedziała też, że Harry nie będzie tolerował ich.

Prosiła nawet swojego syna, żeby nie mówił o tym innym, lecz Harry, jak to Harry pierwszego dnia w szkole, całował się z jakimś chłopakiem przy całej szkole.

Niektórzy ludzie zaczęli go wyzywać, i poniżać, więc Anne dostała wiadomość, że jej syn pobił kolegów ze szkoły, w skutek czego trafili do szpitala. Cóż, mogła się tego spodziewać.

Podczas swojego pierwszego roku nauki w liceum, Harry został zawieszony trzy razy, i zmieniał szkołę cztery razy. Kiedy w swoim, już piątym liceum, kogoś pobił, odbyła się sprawa w sądzie.

Tak naprawdę, to nie była jego wina. Znalazł sobie starszego słodkiego chłopaka, zakochał się w nim a tamten chłopak w nim. Był szczęśliwy i ograniczył swoje bójki. Oczywiście zdarzały się one, a jego chłopak był delikatną, uroczą i dbającą o innych osobą i zakazał mu bójek. Harry obiecał mu, że nie będzie nikogo bił, jednak złamał tą obietnicę bardzo dużo razy, i chociaż wiedział, że ranił tym uczucia swojego chłopaka, to nie mógł nic poradzić na swój temperament.

Po jeden z poważnych bójek, chłopak zerwał z nim, chociaż powiedział, że jeśli kiedyś Harry się zmieni, to on nadal będzie dla niego. Harry był zrozpaczony i bardziej rozdrażniony, niż zwykle. Dlatego w jego piątym liceum, każdy działam mu na nerwy, a rozprawa wszystko pogorszyła.

Harry trafił do poprawczaka.

Codziennie budził się z nadzieją, że jest obok, a zasypiał z myślą o nim. Był zraniony, nie rozumiał, że skoro chłopak go kochał, to dlaczego mu to zrobił? Nie powinien go zostawiać.

Teraz, kiedy siedział w swoim pokoju, z dwoma współlokatorami, myślał, że to jednak może nie jest takie złe.

Zyskał dwóch nowych przyjaciół, którzy byli zajebiści. Jeden był mulatem z kruczo czarnymi włosami, brązowymi oczami, i wyjebanymi w kosmos tatuażami, jak to określił Harry. Drugi zaś był brunetem, z czekoladowymi oczami, i był zupełnym przeciwieństwem mulata.

Zayn, bo tak się nazywał mulat, trafił tutaj za liczne rabunki, kradzieże, i pobicie. Liam, czyli brunet, trafił tutaj przez przypadek. Właściwie to został wrobiony przez jakichś ziomków. Po prostu trafił na miejsce zbrodni w nieodpowiednim momencie, i choć jego rodzina to wiedziała, nie mieli dowodów na jego niewinność.

Byli wspaniali, serio.

Liam był naprawdę opiekuńczy wobec nich. Martwił się, gdy Harry wdał się w bójkę, i opatrywał jego rany, martwił się również że ktoś przyłapie Zayn’a, gdy ten kradł innym jakieś rzeczy.

Ale chłopcy właśnie za to go kochali, byli tu już razem dwa lata, a ich zachowanie nadal nie uległo zmianie, no dobra, może tylko Zayn rzucił palenie, bo Liam go o to wybłagał. Harry nadal nie wiedział jak to zrobił i chyba wolał nie wiedzieć.

Byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci, trafili tutaj w tym samym momencie, i dostali wpólny pokój. Ani Liam’owi, ani Zayn’owi nie przeszkadzało to, że Harry był gejem, właściwie Zayn też nim był, tylko Liam był hetero.

\- Zayn! Nigdzie dzisiaj nie idziesz! Jutro mamy lekcje na ósmą! - warknął Liam, w stronę mulata, który chciał wyjść potajemnie z ich pokoju.

\- No i co z tego? Gówniane lekcje! Nie chce mi się jutro nigdzie iść! - krzyknął Zayn.

Liam wstał ze swojego łóżka, i podszedł do Zayn’a kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Proszę Zi, jutro są wcześnie lekcje, nie zdążysz się pozbyć kaca, a oni to zauważą. Nie chcę żebyś miał kłopoty, okej? - Liam powiedział delikatnie, patrząc mu w oczy swoimi wielkimi błagalnymi oczami.

Zayn westchnął, zirytowany.

\- Dobra, zrobimy tak, pójdę, wypiję jedno piwo, i wrócę. - powiedział pokonany mulat.

Liam uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, i pocałował policzek Zayn’a.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Tsa. - mruknął Zayn, wywracając oczami, i uśmiechając się lekko, na widok zadowolenia, w oczach swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie pieprz nikogo za mocno, Zaynie. - powiedział Harry ze swojego łóżka, ruszając wymownie brwiami.

Zayn chwycił poduszkę, z łóżka, które stało najbliżej, i rzucił nią w Harry’ego, który złapał ją ze śmiechem.

\- Idiota. - warknął mulat, otwierając drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, i pokazując mu środkowy palec.

\- Też cię kocham! - krzyknął za nim Harry.

Ich miny momentalnie zbledły, gdy Zayn otworzył drzwi, w których stał Niall, ich opiekun, i jeden z policjantów.

\- Och Zayn, znowu, serio?! - syknął na mulata, i pchnął go do środka, wchodząc do ich pokoju.

\- Daj spokój, Niall. - Zayn stanął prosto, patrząc na blondyna. Cóż on też był ich przyjacielem, no tak jakby, bo nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że dawał im trochę taryfy ulgowej, i rozmawiał z nimi jak z przyjaciółmi. To by znaczyło że nie jest profesjonalistą, czy coś.

Blondyn posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Słuchajcie, mamy nowego terapeutę, który będzie z wami współpracował. Jest dopiero na studiach i odbywa tutaj staż, ale chcę, żebyście zachowywali się wobec niego w porządku, jasne? - Niall powiedział, wzdychając, gdy Zayn wywrócił oczami. Liam uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, a Harry miał wszystko w dupie i leżał sobie, patrząc w sufit. - Harry?

Brunet podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i burknął. - Co?

\- Mogę liczyć na to, że nie pobijesz waszego nowego psychologa? - Niall mruknął, ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry trochę zmiękł na wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, po czym pokiwał głową. - Tak, oczywiście.

Niall posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech i podszedł do jego łóżka, na którym usiadł.

\- Harry, jesteś ostatnio rozkojażony i nie musisz mi mówić, dlaczego, ale po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy to coś poważnego.

Harry westchnął cicho, a Zayn i Liam, od razu usiedli na łóżku naprzeciwko, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

Harry nie odzywał się przez chwilę, rozmyślając nad tym, czy powiadomić swoich przyjaciół o swoim złamanym sercu i pomimo tego, że minęło już trochę czasu, to ostatnio zaczął częściej o tym myśleć.

\- Ja… możemy porozmawiać o tym kiedy indziej, proszę? - mruknął.

Niall pokiwał głową, przybliżając się do niego i tuląc do swojej ciepłej piersi. - Jak najbardziej, Hazz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół i usiadł po turecku. - To, czyli ten terapeuta to koleś, tak?

Niall zachichotał, kiwając głową.

\- Gorący jest?

\- Zayn! - Niall roześmiał się, a Liam trzepnął mulata w ramię.

\- No co? Powiedz, ja też jestem ciekaw! - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, unikając kuksańca od Niall’a.

\- Nie wiem, sami se oceńcie, tylko nie mówcie tego na glos, okej? - Irlandczyk wstał podchodząc do drzwi z zamiarem ich otwarcia. - Będziecie grzeczni?

Chłopcy pokiwali zgodnie głowami, chichocząc, kiedy Niall przedłużał otwarcie drzwi. W końcu drzwi zostały otwarte a niski szatyn wszedł przez nie, z niewielkim uśmieszkiem.

Serce Hary’ego zamarło.

Nie był zdolny do żadnego ruchu, kiedy patrzył jak miłość jego życia uśmiecha się do Liam’a i Zayn’a.

\- To jest Louis. - Niall oznajmił.

Oczy Harry’ego zaszkliły się, gdy przypatrywał się pięknej twarzy szatyna, który niegdyś skradł mu serce, po czym rozwalił je na kawałki.

Wielkie niebieskie oczy zdawały się był jeszcze bardziej intensywne, niż kiedy ostatnio je widział, kości policzkowe, były teraz zdecydowanie wyższe, a włosy dłuższe. Jedyne co pozostało takie samo, to jego czerwone rurki i koszulka w paski, które Harry tak bardzo uwielbiał dla niego kupować. Kochał to szczęście w jego oczach, kiedy chodził z nim na zakupy i chociaż Louis mówił mu, że ma nie wydawać na niego pieniędzy, to on chciał go rozpieszczać.

A później szatyn tak po prostu go zostawił, mówiąc, że jeśli kiedyś się zmieni, to wróci, po czym pocałował go ostatni raz i wyszeptał że go kocha.

Ale zniknął, a Harry był zrozpaczony.

A teraz jest tutaj, w tym samym pokoju, i będzie jego nowym terapeutą.

\- Harry? Harry, kochanie? - Liam podbiegł do niego, otulając go ramionami i kołysząc, gdy Harry uczepił się jego koszulki, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Co się dzieje?

Zayn spojrzął na Niall’a i Louis’a, którzy byli zdezorientowani, po czym sam podszedł do przyjaciół, opatulając ich swoimi ramionami.

\- Hazza? - Mulat, mruknął, pocierając drżące plecy zielonookiego chłopca.

Harry niegdy się tak nie zachowywał, dlatego jego przyjaciele byli zszokowani. Może nie płakał, ale był rozstrzęsiony, więc…

\- Harry, co się stało? - Niall zapytał, również do nich podchodząc.

\- Każcie mu wyjść! - warknął, próbując się opanować.

\- Niall’owi? Dlaczego? - Liam uniósł brwi, pocierając ramiona Harry’ego.

\- Nie, Niall’owi, tylko temu pieprzonemu kutasowi!

Zayn zamrugał pstrykając Harry’egow ucho. - Dzięk, Hazz, jesteś naprawdę miły, ale najpierw powiedz, co ci zrobiłem?

Harry oderwał się od przyjaciół, zaciskając zęby, oraz dłonie w pięści. - Mówiłem o Tomlinsonie!

Niall otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął. - O Louis’ie?

\- Tak, do kurwy nędzy!

Liam złapał Harry’ego za ramiona, przytulając go i szepcząc do ucha, uspokajające rzeczy.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na szatyna, który miał otwarte usta i wyglądał na równie zszokowanego, co oni.

\- Harry, powiesz mi, dlaczego Louis ma wyjść? - Blondyn spróbował jeszcze raz, układając dłoń na kolanie zielonookiego chłopca.

\- Jego sie zapytaj! - Harry ponownie oderwał się od Liam’a, wstając i spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki. Louis zamknął na chwilę oczy, wypuszczając drżący oddech, po czym znów je otworzył.

\- Harry…

I wtedy, kiedy Harry ponownie usłyszał ten głos, a jego złość wyparowała, bo Louis był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła sprowadzić go na ziemię. Jego ramiona opadły, a oczy przymknęły się na chwilę.

\- Cii, jest w porządku, uspokój się. - Louis wyszeptał, nie wiadomo jak, znajdując się tuż obok niego i tuląc do swojej piersi.

\- Nienawidzę cię. - Harry wymamrotał, wtulając się w jego drobne ciało. -Tak cholernie cię nienawidzę.

Louis pokiwał głową, pocierając jego plecy. - Wiem, kochanie.

Louis spojrzał na zdezorientowane miny reszty chłopaków w pokoju, posyłając im lekki uśmiech i szepcząc “później”.

\- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Jesteś pieprzonym kutasem! Nienawidzę cię! - Harry załkał zaciskając swoje ramiona na talii szatyna.

\- Cii, wiesz, że zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra, Harry. Nie mogłem ci pomóc, dlatego poszedłem na studia, by móc to zrobić… Szukałem cię, ale nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co się z tobą stało, bo wszyscy uważali, że to moja wina… - Niebieskooki wytłumaczył, ciągnąc Harry’ego na łóżko Liam’a i sadzając go na nim.

\- Bo to była twoja wina! Zostawiłeś mnie! Powinieneś być przy mnie! Wtedy nigdy nie trafiłbym do poprawczaka! Ale ty postanowiłeś złamać mi serce! - Harry krzyknął, ale jego krzyk był stłumiony w koszulce szatyna.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem złamać ci serca, przecież wiesz, Harry. Masz zaburzenia i dobrze o tym wiesz… Nie panujesz nad swoją złością, a ja, czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie pomógłbym ci. Dlatego właśnie poszedłem na studia, by dowiedzieć się, jak to zrobić. - Niebieskooki powiedział spokojnie, cmokając czubek głowy Harry’ego.

\- Nigdy cie nie uderzyłem… - Harry załkał.

\- Ponieważ mnie kochasz. - Louis dodał.

Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo Louis znał go zbyt dobrze, od razu wiedziałby, że kłamie.

\- Cierpiałem…

Louis odsunął się od niego, chwytając jego policzki i każąc mu na siebie spojrzeć.

\- Kiedy ostatnio uderzyłeś kogoś? - zapytał, ścierając kciukiem łzy z jego policzków.

Harry przez chwilę myślał, a następnie westchnął cichutko i odpowiedział. - Dwa tygodnie temu.

Louis pokiwał głową. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Ponieważ ten chłopak powiedział, że Liam jest posranym kujonem i, że nie powinien żyć, bo na pewno kabluje do Niall’a. A to nie jest prawda, bo przecież Liam na nikogo nie kabluje, tylko on chroni wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy na to nie zasługują, jak ten pieprzony dupek, który to powiedział. Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby obrażał mojego przyjaciela, prawda? Nikt nie będzie ranił moich bliskich. - Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając dłonie na talii szatyna, ale nie boleśnie. - Liam na to nie zasłużył, bo jest najbardziej opiekuńczą osobą na świecie i dba o wszystkich.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na chłopców, domyślił się, że Liam, to ten, któremu szkliły się oczy. - Kochasz go?

\- Oczywiście, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak samo, jak Zayn i Niall.

Louis odwrócił głowę z powrotem do niego. - Ile razy w tym miesiącu pobiłeś kogoś?

Harry zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Chyba jeden.

\- A w ciągu pół roku? - Louis dopytywał.

\- Trzy. - Harry odpowiedział natychmiastowo.

\- W jakich okolicznościach?

\- Raz, to było to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Drugi raz to było dlatego, że usłyszałem, że jakiś chłopak planował zrobić coś złego Niall’owi. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić, on na to nie zasłużył, tak samo, jak Liam. Niall o nas dba i jest, jak nasz starszy brat, czy coś, bo oczywiście Liam jest mamą. - Harry mruknął, a Zayn zachichotał.

\- Co planował? - Louis spojrzał na Niall’a.

\- Mówił coś, że chce, by Niall zobaczył, jak to jest siedzieć w zamknięciu, ale dokładnie to nie wiem, co chciał zrobić. - Harry pokręcił się na swoim miejscu, przysuwając Louis’a bliżej siebie.

\- A trzeci raz?

\- Oh, to Zayn bił się z Matt’em, to taki cholernie popieprzony chłopak, no i potem przyszły jego przydupasy; Justin i Austin. Było trzech na jednego i gdy tylko to zauważyłem, to poszedłem i pomogłem mu im wpierdolić, szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie zapytałem o co poszło, ale to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy twój przyjaciel jes w opałach, nie? - Harry sapnął, kiedy Louis cmoknął go w czoło.

\- Zayn… - Louis spojrzał na chłopaków.

\- To ja. - Mulat uśmiechnął się.

\- Powiesz, o co poszło? - Szatyn zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Um… o ile dobrze pamiętam to było coś związanego z Harry’m… - zmarszczył brwi. - tak, zdecydowanie o to poszło. Wkurwili się, że Harry strzelił gola w meczu, który wcześniej graliśmy. To było posrane, bo kto normalny wkurwi się o to, że ktoś strzelił mu gola i dlatego przegrał, żałosne…

Niebieskooki pokiwał głową.

\- Cóż, sądzę, że dobrze sobie radzisz, Harreh. - Louis oznajmił, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki. - Spójrz, zanim tutaj trafiłeś, biłeś ludzi prawie codziennie.

\- Bo mnie wkurwiali. - Harry warknął.

\- A ja cie nie wkurzam? Przecież bardzo często robiłem rzeczy, które ci się nie podobały, ale nigdy mnie nie uderzyłeś.

\- Bo cie kocham, to co innego. - Harry prychnął.

Oczy Louis’a zalśniły, a uśmiech poszerzył się.

\- Czyli, że nie bijesz ludzi, których kochasz, tak?

\- Ludzi, którzy mnie szanują. - Harry poprawił.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ja cie szanuję? - Louis uniósł brwi.

\- Gdybyś mnie nie szanował, nie przytulałbyś mnie teraz, nie całowałbyś mnie, nie mówiłbyś mi, że mnie kochasz i na pewno nie próbowałbyś mi pomóc. - Harry zmarszczył brwi, uśmiechając się.

Louis zaśmiał się, kiwając głową. - Słuszna uwaga.

Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerzył się, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. - Kochasz mnie jeszcze?

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową. - Oczywiście, gwiazdeczko.

Harry westchnął cichutko, przytulając go do siebie i chowając głowę w zgłębienie szyi. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego loczki. - Ja za tobą też.

\- Cóż, teraz chciałbym się dowiedzieć, skąd się znacie, co was łączy i w ogóle wszystko.

\- Zayn! - Liam i Niall trzepnęli mulata w ramię.

\- Daj im się sobą nacieszyć, to takie piękne. - Liam mruknął, a blondyn pokiwał głową.

Harry wraz z Louis’em zachichotali, tuląc się do siebie i spoglądając na chłopaków.

\- Cóż… jestem waszym nowym psychologiem, wiecie, każdy pokój, ma przydzielonego innego studenta, więc… - Louis cmoknął Harry’ego w policzek, uśmiechając się czule.

\- Cieszę sie, że ty jesteś naszym.

\- Mmm, ja też.

Harry zachichotał, nachylając się do Louis’a i cmokając go w usta.

\- Kocham cię, Hazz.

\- Ja ciebie też, Boo Bear. - Harry odpowiedział, cmokając go jeszcze raz.

Louis westchnął przytulając się do Harry’ego, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Ułożył mu głowę na ramieniu, cmokając jego szyję.

\- Pomogę ci. - mruknął.

\- Wiem. - I Harry naprawdę wiedział, że Louis pomoże im wszystkim. Pomoże im wyjść z tego bagna.

\- Chyba wolę nie być w tym pokoju, kiedy będzie się odbywać ta wasz “terapia” – Zayn mruknął, robią w powietrzu cudzysłów.

Harry zachichotał, pozdrawiając go środkowym palcem. Zayn wytknął mu język, a Niall i Liam wywrócili oczami.

Czyli wszystko po staremu.


End file.
